1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to containers for holding cosmetic products, sometimes referred to as compacts or vanity cases.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic containers or compacts typically hold several small cosmetic products such as a lipstick tube, makeup pan or tray, mirror, and a makeup applicator such as a brush. It is desirable that these containers are small in size, so that the containers can easily be carried in a purse or pocket. Because the containers often carry such a variety of cosmetic products, it is important that the products be efficiently arranged to maximize the available space. In addition, the products must also be firmly retained in the compact because the compact will be carried around in a purse or pocket and likely jostled during transport. The compact should also be firmly retained in a closed position to prevent products from accidentally spilling out of the compact. Furthermore, some of the products, such as makeup pans or receptacles, will need to be removed from time to time for a variety of reasons. For example, a user may desire to remove a makeup pan because the pan is empty or to insert a pan with a different color makeup. It is therefore desired that the makeup pan be easily removed when desired, but firmly retained when it is not necessary to change makeup pans.
Many compacts require the user to pry up directly on the makeup pan when the user desires to remove the pan. Often, this is accomplished by the user with a fingernail, which may be damaged or broken during removal of the tray. Other compacts provide an aperture or hole in the back of the compact that allow a user to push the makeup pan from the backside and force it out of the compact. This method can be cumbersome in that it requires the user to blindly find the aperture or to turn the compact over and risk having the makeup pan fall completely out when the user presses on the pan from the back.
In addition, many compacts retain the makeup receptacle via a friction or press fit. This retention means generally requires a close dimensional tolerance between the receptacle and the component into which the receptacle is inserted. If the receptacle is inserted and removed numerous times, the clearance between the receptacle and the holder may increase, thereby reducing the capability of the holder to retain the cosmetic receptacle. A slight discrepancy in the dimensions of either the receptacle or the holder can create a substantial variation in the retaining force of the holder on the makeup receptacle. This variation in turn leads to large disparities in the amount of force required to remove the makeup receptacle.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cosmetic container that overcomes the deficiencies noted in prior apparatuses and methods.